


I'm Sick Of You (But I Lie)

by hiraiyubi



Category: PRISTIN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Enemies to Lovers, F/F, angst??? maybe, eunwoo is gonna act like a bully sometimes but she's not actually mean, first pristin fic!!, kyla and siyeon are in high school tho, main yuwoo, minkyebin: undefeated, other appearences of other female idols probably, probably fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-04-07
Packaged: 2019-03-05 10:40:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,686
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13386111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hiraiyubi/pseuds/hiraiyubi
Summary: Kang Kyungwon has just transferred to a new university because of her parents. Kyungwon now has a fresh start that she never wanted. New people, new friends, a new experience.Jung Eunwoo kinda ruined her expectations, though.





	1. Maybe Don't Mess with Me

Kang Kyungwon was a perfect girl to most. Perfect looks, perfect grades, perfect personality. An almost flawless person to the average onlooker. Everyone has their imperfections, though.

Kang Kyungwon was the most rebellious girl to her parents. Rebellious style, rebellious actions, rebellious attitude. Kyungwon said herself she couldn't help it, she liked the thrill of breaking the rules. So what if she got into some fights that she could have avoided if she shut her mouth. So what is she snuck out to go on a date with someone her parents warned her to stay away from on various occasions. Or if she went to that party when she knew she had a test the next day, she never did see the problem to that. Kyungwon was a "wild child", as she would say. She spent her money on leather jackets one day and then colorful candy the next. She always argued that if her grades weren't dropping, then what's the deal with having fun all the time. Her parents, though, could sit her down and give her a full powerpoint presentation on what the "deal" with having fun all the time was.

Kyungwon didn't care. She did when she saw the transfer papers sitting smack dab in the middle of the kitchen table for her viewing pleasure, though.

She stared down at the sheet placed in front of her eyes, " What's this?"

Her mom turned to glare at her from behind the kitchen counter, " You know what it is. We're transferring you if that wasn't obvious enough."

"No, I know. I was being sarcastic."

Her father grumbled from where he sat across from her," All these years of us trying to berate you into being respectful and you still talk back," he tuts.

"I'm twenty-one Pops, I think those days are long gone. Sorry," she says with a hint of smile in her voice.

"Uh-huh."

Kyungwon's mother placed a pot of soup down on the table. " Well, do you at least want to know where you're transferring?" she says before sitting down next to her daughter's father.

The tall girl sighs into one of her hands, " Why not. Also, Miso soup, really?"

" You're going Hanyang Hee University and, yes, Miso soup. You liked it that one time your father's colleague invited us to dinner on our trip to Japan."

Kyungwon dropped her hands from her face at the mention of her new university. " _HHU!_ You _cannot_ be serious and we went to Japan when I was like ten."

Her mother raised an eyebrow in confusion, " Yes, HHU, is there a problem with that?" She reached for a bowl to start serving dinner to her family," So what we went to Japan when you were young? You still like this dish."

"Ok, whatever I don't care about this soup anymore," she says as she pushes the transfer paper to the other end of the table. " What I care about is that I'm going to _HHU._ "

Her father responded this time," I'm not getting why you keep talking about that school like that. Is there something we don't know that you do?"

"Uhhh, _yes._ HHU is such a lame place, I've heard about it from a couple of my friends. Said it was like our country's Harvard or something."

"Well, first of all, you're friends are terrible sources," Kyungwon gasped, "Second of all, Harvard? Even better. Should've transferred you sooner."

Kyungwon rolled her eyes. " What's wrong with HKU? I liked it there, courses are easy."

"The reputation of the school has dropped since you joined when you were eighteen. You're never going to get a proper job with that kind of school on your resume. Plus, we're not paying for you to take easy courses. You should be learning."

Kyungwon sighed before digging her spoon into her rice. " _I_ like easy courses, though."

"Gives you too much free time. Probably why you were always running around with those crazy people you called your friends. Especially that tall girl who's always hanging out at the coffee shop near our house."

Kyungwon paused. " Say that again, please?"

"What?"

"The last part."

"About that strange girl that hangs out at the corner coffee shop?"

"Yes!" Kyungwon flies out of her seat, knocking her bowl of soup slightly. " Yes! Oh my God! That's Nayoung!"

Her mother extends her hand to steady the bowl before grimacing up at the girl. " What's the significance of that girl?"

" That's _Im Nayoung,_ she goes to HHU. Oh my God, I'm saved!" She grasps her mother's arms to shake at them in excitement. " Ma, I'm saved! I'm not going to die from being around a bunch of nose-stuck-in-a-book prudes! _Thank God."_

"Im Nayoung? The daughter of _the_ Im family? Wow."

"Yes, and?"

Her mom snorts before taking a small intake of her soup, " That's a big surprise. Who would've thought that one of our Kyung-wonnies' college friends is actually someone that's not a bad influence on her?"

"Hey! My friends aren't _that_ bad." she says, sitting back in her seat with her arms crossed. "They just aren't like your uni friends you had back when you were my age. _My friends_ are actually fun."

Her mother hums mockingly with rice in her mouth, earning yet another big eye roll from her daughter.

Kyungwon finally picks up her spoon again to eat at her now-lukewarm soup and rice. "When do I transfer? I'm on winter break right now, so, I'm assuming I'm leaving HKU after, right?"

"Right. We already contacted your school before break so we wouldn't have to wait until you got back to school. Makes the processing go quicker."

"So, then why'd you guys tell me now? I go back in two days."

"You'd be pouting all through Christmas and New Years. We didn't want to have to deal with you when your grumpy, you act like you're five."

" _Gee,_ Mom, thanks."

Her mom smiled at her smugly. " No problem, honey." She poured more soup in her bowl, " Oh, and another thing, you'll be moving out the house as well."

Kyungwon choked on her food. " I'm _what?!"_

"Moving out, I think it's time for you to start getting back on your own two feet. You are twenty-one after all, I'm sure you'll manage."

"So, I have to dorm with _another person?_ " Kyungwon places her silverware back on the counter and makes a face of disgust," Gross."

"Oh, stop being so dramatic. Just finish your food and go pack. We're going shopping tomorrow, thought you could use a few more clothing items other than black jeans and navy blue flannels."

"Hey! I like black jeans and navy blue flannels."

"Yeah, but what about trying _regular_ jeans and maybe _red_ flannels."

Kyungwon gasps," You know I think red is an ugly color, I told you that all through Christmas and Christmas Eve."

"Red isn't that ugly, sweetheart. Stop being overly dramatic."

"Excuse my language, but red sucks ass, Mom."

Silence. " Just finish your food and go pack"

"You know I'm right," Kyungwon mumbles as she picks a spoonful of soup.

"Blue is uglier," her mother mumbles right back. Kyungwon gasps again.

 

 

Kyungwon fumbled with her room key, she never remembered it being so hard back at home.

She continued to press the key in and out of the lock, shaking and jiggling it to try and open the door. She heard approaching footsteps behind her and an exasperated sigh before she was shoved out of the way by a smaller figure who snatched the key out of her hand. She jabbed the key into the lock and successfully opened it, then proceeded to toss the key over her shoulder as she paced angrily into the room.

Kyungwon dropped her bags quickly to catch the key, sighing as she looked down at her spread out things. "Great start to the new quarter, Kyungwon," she muttered to herself as she hunched down to gather her cases.

"Need a hand?"

She glanced over her shoulder at a girl standing over her.

"Nayoung!"

Kyungwon scrambled up from her position on the ground, "I haven't seen you in forever!" she said as she wrapped her arms tightly around her friend.

Nayoung hugged her back equally as tight,only letting go to pick up the other's belongings from the floor. " I saw you five days ago, Kyungwon."

"And those were a really long five days ago."

Nayoung hummed with a smile on her face, handing Kyungwon her things, "If you say so. But can I ask you a question?"

"Shoot."

"Why's your stuff on the floor instead of in your dorm like it should be?"

Kyungwon sighed," My _roommate_ couldn't wait for me to open the goddamn door myself. Threw the key over her shoulder and I dropped my stuff to catch it. Which I guess wasn't the best idea, but I'm new here. So, rookie mistake on my part."

Nayoung was fully smiling by now, " You never fail to amuse me Kang Kyungwon." She turned around to gather the rest of everything spread out on the floor before going into Kyunwon's still open dorm room.

"Room 115, huh? I guess you haven't heard about this room since you just transferred here."

"What's wrong with Room 115? What is it haunted or something?"

"No, it's the girl that stays here. _Your_ roommate. She's rumored to be real trouble and not in the "good" way like your kind of trouble."

"Uh-oh, what'd has she done."

The other girl places Kyungwon's things on her bed in the dorm. " Heard that she ran her other roommate out of their dorm, this dorm. No one knows how or why, but everyone usually stays away from her."

Both girls immediately stop conversing at the sound of yelling coming from the next small area from the bedrooms of the dorm. Nayoung flinches slightly at the voice that raises ever so often.

"Well, that's my cue to go," she taps Kyungwon on the shoulder lightly," good luck with your first roommate, bestie. I'll see you later, okay?"

Kyungwon mummers an "okay" back before slipping onto her bed after Nayoung leaves her alone. The yelling doesn't stop and she's getting more and more annoyed by the second. She presses one of her unpacked pillows around her ears, trying as best as she can to block the loud noise. The shouting still doesn't cease. Kyungwon hefts herself off her bed to check out the scene in the next room.

There is her roommate screaming into her phone while it's on speaker. _Maybe she doesn't know it's on speaker,_ she thinks to herself even though she's almost certain that the other is aware of it being on speaker phone. So, she just watches as she shouts at the person on the opposite end of the line from the bedroom doorway. _Man can this girl screech,_ she muses in the back of her mind.

The girl in front of her pauses her shouting and sets her phone off of speaker mode. " I'll talk to you later, Kyulkyung," she sighs out. She turns around, meeting Kyungwon's gaze immediately.

Kyungwon peeks her head back into the bedroom, hoping that her roommate didn't see her.

Unfortunately the universe is not working in her favor.

" _You._ "

"Y-yes?" Kyungwon inwardly curses at her stuttering before turning her eyes down to the shorter girl.

"I heard what you said while I was on the phone."

Kyungwon sweared she could about die now, " What...what'd I say?"

" "Man can this girl screech", if I _remember correctly,_ " she snarls out slightly.

"Oh, did I?"

"Listen, I don't want trouble, got it? I'm sure you're little friend already told you what happened to the last girl," she neared Kyungwon's face to emphasize her point, " let's not repeat history on you, 'kay?" she whispered to her.

Kyungwon shook her head slowly before pushing the other out of her face. "Just get out of my face," she said as she continued to shove the girl out of her space," get _out of my face."_

The other grumbled once she was finally off of Kyungwon, " My name is Jung Eunwoo. Don't get on my nerves, I don't care how old you are. I will handle you if I have to."

With that Eunwoo stomped out of the room, slamming the door shut with a loud 'bang'.

Kyungwon was already certain of one thing: she hated Jung Eunwoo with all her being.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hii!! this is my first enemies to lovers and pristin fic!! im hoping this goes well, the updates MIGHT be slow bc im also writing a twice fic as well at the moment. I'll try and update them on fridays/ the weekend as most as I can tho. This is my second ever fic on ao3 and i dont beta my work, just proofread. I really appreciate any feedback~~ enjoy the first chapter!! more people will be introduced later!! :DDDDD


	2. You Annoy Me

Eunwoo let her face slip into her hands to hide the loud groan she lets out tiredly.

"What's wrong Nunu? Rough Thursday?"

"No," Eunwoo sighed down at her phone," Kyulkyung is just back on me again about the whole Nayoung thing."

Yebin pursed her lips as she sat her soda on the table," Never saw why that still goes on. If this is such a big "complicated" thing then why do you continue it, huh? Does Kyulkyung like you that much?"

Eunwoo stares cluelessly at her, muttering an incoherent sentence in response.

" I'm serious, Eunwoo. Do you even actually like Kyulkyung enough to be the one that she cheats on someone else for? I know you and her have been friends for a while, but have you ever realized that maybe you're just doing this so you don't feel lonely?"

"Are you suggesting that I'm doing this to forget?"

"Forget what exactly?" Yebin asked as she sipped the rest of her drink.

Eunwoo shook her head and dropped her gaze back down to her phone. " Nothing, let's just drop it. I'm already tired of talking about her."

"Whatever, Eunwoo. Just be careful, Kyul seems to more into you than you are her."

"Right..."

They both continue sitting in silence in the cafe. Yebin leisurely drinking her sugary soda and Eunwoo just staring at her long string of text messages from Kyulkyung.

Eunwoo thinks she may lose her mind.

"I'm gonna lose my mind."

Yebin pauses her drinking yet again. "Care to share?"

"It's this whole Kyulkyung thing, what you said is making me overthink everything. I just," she pauses to ruffle her dirty-blonde locks, " I'm just so confused. Kyulkyung and I just started this "thing" between us because she said she wanted more in a relationship. It was just a fling, it _still_ is a fling. I get the sense that Nayoung knows, but she never says anything about it."

The other girl nods along," So, you're saying that basically you and Kyul only started this "thing" of yours because she didn't think she was getting what she expected out of her relationship with Nayoung. What was the thing she expected to get out of the relationship? If you don't mind me asking."

Eunwoo's cheeks flushed a light pink as she waved her hands around wildly to try and get some words across to Yebin nonverbally.

"Ah," Yebin understood the notions, " more intimate things..."

"Yeah..."

"So...you and her are," Yebin fixed her hands into various obscene motions like her friend.

"Yeah, we are."

" Huh."

"Surprised?" Eunwoo questioned with a raised brow and a lop-sided grin as she took a swig from Yebin's drink.

"Yes...?"

Eunwoo chuckled for the first time that week, " Whatever, Bin. I gotta go finish my paper for Biology tomorrow, catch you later?"

"Sure," Yebin waved her off as Eunwoo started to get up, " see you around, Eunwoo. Enjoy your _new_ roommate."

Eunwoo's smile fell as she turned to groan again, exiting the shop with a heavy frown already set on her face. " Thanks, Yebin, " she mutters to herself.

 

 

" Who said you could have friends over?"

Kyungwon's head snapped towards the door which now held a pissy Eunwoo. She inwardly mumbled a string of profanities to herself as she turned her attention back to her laptop.

"Who said you could tell me what to do?"

"Fuck off, newbie."

The third girl in the room raised her eyebrows at the rude exchange unfolding in front of her.

"Uh, Kyungwon, I think I'm gonna go... I'll text you later about the homework, 'kay?"

Said girl smiled lightly at the other, " Sure thing. I'll see you in class on Friday, Minkyung. Tell your girlfriend I said hi, please!"

Minkyung giggled into her hand, " I'm sure Yebin will be very happy." She headed for the still open door before stopping in the doorway. " Hey, do you wanna maybe go out for drinks with us this Saturday? I'd love to talk to you more."

Kyungwon smiled larger," Sure! I'd love to! I'll talk to you about it later if I'm a hundred percent free that day. See you, Minkyung."

Minkyung grinned back at her new friend as she walked out of the dorm.

" You know Yebin?"

Kyungwon completely forgot she was still in here. She turned to face her slightly.

" _You_ know Yebin?"

"Yeah, she's my like best friend. She's more friendly than me, but don't get to comfortable with her. I'm not looking to see you that often when I'm with her or her and Minkyung."

"Ah, there's the Eunwoo I know. Good to see that she's back."

Eunwoo scowled over at the other girl, " Piss off, Kyungwon, you met me like two days ago."

Kyungwon laughs softly, " You said my name."

"So? You said mine."

"You told me your name," Kyungwon's laptop is off her lap by now and she's fully facing Eunwoo," I didn't tell you mine."

Eunwoo's body stills. "Yeah? So, what? I heard Minkyung say it."

The taller girl was now near the small kitchen counter where Eunwoo stood. " You were listening to our conversation, then?"

Eunwoo's face turned down in a  deep grimace, " _Listen,_ I already said no funny business. So, I suggest you cut the shit or whatever your trying. I'm sure you heard me from the way you were stuttering right in front of me, right?" She was smirking smugly now, a taunting eyebrow raised for emphasis.

Kyungwon's eyes narrowed at the girl before she started to smile again, "Nothing wrong with friendly conversation. Is there, Eunwoo? I'm sure you're _so_ lovely to Yebin and Minkyung, what's so different about me?" Eunwoo didn't answer. Kyungwon gasped dramatically, " Jung Eunwoo! Is this your way of saying that I'm special to you? Who knew you were _so_ nice." She reached to jokingly hug her roommate, her arms were slapped away harshly by the shorter. Eunwoo looked simply fuming as she stomped around the counter towards where Kyungwon was.

" **I** **_said_ ** **cut the** **_fucking_ ** **shit, Kyungwon.** "

Kyungwon's teasing grin dropped in an instance, but came back seconds after just as smug. " You said my name again."

Eunwoo grumbled to herself, " Just," she sighed angrily, " just, stay away from me. You get on my nerves." She then proceeded to stomp away to the other half of the dorm away from the girl.

"Right," the taller said smoothing out her black shirt. " So, I'll see you at the bar this Saturday, then?" she said calling after her roommate. The other was heard grumbling yet again, louder, as she stomped harder away and threw a middle finger over her shoulder at Kyungwon. She chuckled to herself as she carded her hands through her blonde locks. "That Jung Eunwoo," she peered over at Eunwoo's figure in the next room over, " she's something else. An asshole of something, but, something else." She added quietly to herself as to not bring attention back to herself from her roommate.

Maybe she was wrong about her roommate. Maybe she didn't hate her all that much. One new thing was certain: Kyungwon was going to pester and annoy Eunwoo until she broke her out of her shell, one way or another.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> shorter chapter bc its the middle of the week sorry!!!! kyungwon seems to be getting used to eunwoo already, can't say the same for eunwoo. minkyung and yebin were introduced as well!!! (well, yebin more than minkyung lol.) what's going on between nayoung, kyulkyung and eunwoo??? who knows... ( i do.) lol hoped you enjoyed this chapter!!! hopefully i'll be able to update soon!! so, stay stuned for more drama!!( maybe,maybe drama. i do not know yet.)


	3. Stop That, Please

Minkyung sighed as she turned to her girlfriend. "Do you think they're gonna come, Yeb? Kyungwon and Eunwoo don't look the friendliest roommates," she took a sip of her soda," I bet they're fighting right now."

Yebin chuckled under her breath, " Over what? They were walking out the door and Kyungwon accidentally stepped on the back of Eunwoo's shoes?"

"You say that as a joke, but that actually sounds like something they'd do."

"You just met her like two days ago, though."

"Yeah?" Minkyung quirks a teasing brow at the other, " and you haven't met her. So, I win by default."

"This was a competition?"

"Yep." The taller girl says with an emphasized pop on the 'p'.

"Oh?" Yebin leans over her chair to see around her girlfriend's taller height to see two approaching figures. "Looks like they came after all."

Minkyung grinned at her, " And looks like they weren't stuck fighting about shoes at their dorm," she says as she sticks her tongue out mockingly.

"Whatever, Kim."

They waved over the two other girls, big smiles plastered on their faces at the sight of their friends. (Soon-to-be friend for Yebin.) Kyungwon grinned back, waving back just as enthusiastic as Minkyung and Yebin. "Hey! I'm so glad to see you guys!" She turns to Yebin with a warm expression, "And you must be Yebin! Minkyung told me so much about you, it's so nice to see you in person! I'm Kyungwon by the way."

"Minkyung told me about you as well. It's really nice to meet you, too! Now that I'm putting your name to your face, I've actually seen you a couple times already."

"Oh?" Kyungwon asked with a quizzical face, " When was it?"

"We have Introductory Film Writing and Directing together, I'm assuming your a film major?"

Kyungwon and Eunwoo both sat down across Yebin and Minkyung, Minkyung waving at an awfully quiet Eunwoo.

"I'm a Law student actually. Film is my minor, I probably won't do anything with my degree, but it's fun to me. So, who knows."

Yebin hummed. " I'm not a film major either, biology actually. I do film because I was told by someone that it would be good for my college experience to do classes that weren't all related to science and math."

Kyungwon smirked knowingly," By 'someone' do you mean your parents by any chance?"

"...Yeah."

"Thought so, sounded like something parents would tell me too."

"Well, cheers to that, am I right?" Yebin lifted her half-empty beer bottle towards the girl sitting in front of her.

" You already drunk, Yebin?"

The girl raised her eyebrows in confusion," No, why?"

"I don't even have a drink," Kyungwon pauses to glance over at her roommate," and neither does Eunwoo."

"Oh." Yebin puts her drink down and glances between the two girls, " Well, why didn't you tell me that! I would've got something for you guys."

"If you're gonna order again, can I have another Shirley Temple, please?" Minkyung asks from the left of her.

"Sure," she raises her hand signalling for any nearby waiter to come over. She finally catches the attention of a passing server, platter in hand.

"What can I do for you ladies?" the waiter says with a small smile and her notepad out. 

"Could I have a Shirley Temple and two," Yebin looks over to the two in question in which Kyungwon just shrugs her shoulders in response," two beers, please?"

The girl scribbles it down on her paper and looks back up to the four," Will that be all for you guys?"

"Yes, thank you."

Eunwoo sighs after the worker leaves their table, dragging her hands over her face repeatedly.

"What's wrong with you?" Minkyung asks as she continues to sip at her cup of melted ice.

"Can't talk about it here."

Kyungwon turns to Eunwoo, fighting the urge to cross her arms in slight annoyance. She knows her and Eunwoo aren't the best of friends nor do they get along, but she can't help get a little offended. What could her roommate possibly be hiding from her that she can't say it in front of her? It couldn't be about her, could it? "Why's that, Eunwoo?"

Eunwoo lifts her head off the table to meet Kyungwon's not-so-subtle glare," Why's what?"

"Why can't you talk about what's bothering you here?" she smiles fakely," I mean, I thought we were the  _ best  _ of friends. That's what it seemed like two days ago."

Yebin quirks a brow at the two behind her beer bottle," What happened two days ago?"

"Eunwoo told me she loved me and we were destined to be friends forever."

At that Eunwoo's head shot up off the table to gasp at her roommate's words. " That is  _ definitely  _ not what I said."

Kyungwon looked away from her, suddenly interested in the coaster in front of her," Then what did you say?"

"What?" Eunwoo said in confusion, ducking her head a little to catch any sound that escaped the other's mouth. When she didn't utter another word, Eunwoo sighed again in anger and leaned her face in the palm of her hand.

"Huh." Minkyung spoke up," You guys really don't get along, do you?"

"What do you think?" Eunwoo quipped, face still on her hand.

"I think you guys need a major talk-out sess, that's what I think."

"Yeah, okay, Minky."

They're drinks couldn't come any sooner, could they?

 

"Eunwoo."

No answer. 

" _Eunwoo._ "

Still nothing.

" _Jung Eunwoo._ "

Eunwoo cracked one of her eyes open at the sound of her name. "What," she croaked out as she rubbed her heavy eyes.

"We're home and you're awake, you can get off of me now."

"What if I don't want to leave you?"

The voice went silent, coughing awkwardly at the request," Eunwoo, you're drunk. You don't know what you're saying."

Eunwoo sat completely up and leaned away fro the stranger's body. It was Kyungwon. She stilled.

"See, you're not in your right mind. Just go to bed." She started to get up before she felt a tug on her wrist. She glanced back at the girl on the couch, holding onto her wrist with all of her drunken strength. 

"What if I am."

"What if you are what?"

"What if I am in my right mind."

Kyungwon stopped and turned fully back to Eunwoo, tracing her face for any signs of her joking. None were found. Kyungwon just continued to stay quiet and look into Eunwoo's serene expression. 

The other cut through the crushing silence, "What if"

Kyungwon tugged her hand out of Eunwoo's grasp, " Just go to bed and I'll forget that you ever said that crazy thing to me."

Eunwoo watched as the taller's figure disappeared into the next room and out of her sight. She sat back on the couch with a big heave, threading her hands through her hair tiredly. She just continued to sigh to herself as she was left alone with her thoughts in the dorm living room. She thought about Kyulkyung and she thought about that extremely annoying phone call she got from Nayoung earlier yelling about her girlfriend and she thought about Kyungwon. Her roommate, that she supposedly hated. She didn't know what got into her all of a sudden when she said that to Kyungwon, she was moving too fast for her own good. She needed to sit down and think through her piling mess rationally. Adding Kyungwon to the mix wasn't going to make anything better for her. She just needed to block out the older girl for the time being. It's not like she may like her, right? Eunwoo decides no, that she's just lonely and is looking for the closest person to fill the hole in her love life. _Yes, that's why_ , she agrees in her head.

Eunwoo falls asleep on the couch overthinking and drunk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter again!!!! sorry!!! i may not update next week at all bc i still haven't updated my other story but we'll see. anyways, hope you enjoyed this chap. what's going on with kyungwon and eunwoo? are eunwoo and kyulkyung going to last? will kyungwon ever find out about kyulkyung and eunwoo? what will she do when she does? you'll find out later ;))


	4. Notice!— Notice!

Dear readers,

This is author hiraiyubi, just here to announce some things about this fic.

1\. Don’t worry! This fic is NOT ending and will continue to update continually later on.

2\. I’m working on two other fics right now (It’s Magic, Baby! and A Moon’s Full Light) and I just do not have the time to update this fic as well :((. So, unfortunately, I will not be updating soon. 

Thanks for reading this fic and showing all the support for this!! You guys can leave questions in the comments if you want, but it’s not needed lol. This is just a notice. 

Bye guys!! See you when I next update~~


End file.
